El gran niño Byakuya
by Rukiruki5
Summary: Byakuya,echizado por una poscion se vuelve un niño como hace 100 años,Byakuya es capaz de recordar a los demas pero incapaz de cambiar su actitud de niño,siendo asi Rukia cuidara de el 2 semanas
1. Chapter 1

El gran niño Byakuya.

Capitulo 1.-La pocima.

Rukia estaba en su oficina,compartida con Ukitake,en la cual desde,que era teniente la usaba para era de cerpo debil,asi que ella casi siempre hacia todo el trabajo,claro,que Kyone y Kutsubaki la ayudaban con todo,mientras Ukitake dormia en el Ukitake se sentia bien hacia un juego,que el ultimo que acabara el papeleo tendria que llevarselo al 9no escuadron,y valla que asi los aplicaba y funcionaba.

Kutsubaki,esta vez iba perdiendo,Kyone en segundo lugar y Rukia en primero,como casi siempre.

Cuando Rukia ya sentia la victoria,con su ultimo papel,sono su telefono,en el cual saco un *ugh* de abrio su telefono,era Renji,y sus botones de rechazar o dudo unos segundos en contestarle o rechazar la llamada y seguir trabajando,queria mucho a Renji,pero luego la llamaba para puras tonterias,o para preguntarle como un suspiro y contesto.*Bueno,Renji?* saco Rukia con desinteres,mientras seguia con su ultimo papel.*Rukia,Rukia?! Kuchiki taichou tuvo un accidente,estamos en el cuarto escuadron,ven rapido.*-Antes de que Rukia preguntaseque pasaba Renj colgo,reaccionando rapidamente salio haciendo un shunpo dirigiendose al cuarto escuadron, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su repentina ida.

Al llegar al cuarto escuadron se metio a una habitacion,inchoerentemente,en donde encontro a Isane haciendo cafe con galletas de colores en las le sonrio amablemente,y la drigio a un gran lugar donde habian muchas habitaciones privadas,ella le señalo con la mano la primera diciendole que ahi estaban,Rukia asintio con la cabeza dandole las gracias,antes de entrar a la habitacion.

Al entrar vio a Unohana viendo una botella,a Renji peleando con un niño...y pues al niño.

Ese niño era guapo,pero joven,un poco alto,un poco mas pequeña que ella,cabello largo con un liston rojo sosteniendolo,y ropa muy rara,el niño sonreia,sadicamente,de oreja a oreja,con una vena en la frente,y con un ojo entreabierto y el otro entrecerrado,agarrando y jalando el cabello de escapar

-Eh..donde esta nii-sama? Que paso?-Renji miro a Unohana,y Unohana sonriendo contesto-Kuchiki taicho tomo una pocima que lo hizo como era hace 100 años atras,y hace 100 años era un niño,sera asi dos semanas.

Rukia parpadeo sorprendida,ese mocoso no podia ser su hermano,y despues de unos minutos sonrio y se acerco a Renji y a su hermano,que al verla acercarse solo atino a decir *Rukia*? y Byakuya la miraba,Rukia aparto las manos de Byakuya de el cuerpo y cabello de Renji.

Byakuya inmediatamente cambio su actitud,ni idea de quien era ella,viendose confundido,aunque no sabia quien era ella algo le decia que debia confiar en ella,asi que se dejo llevar,pero aun asi queria ver quien era ella.

Rukia deposito sus manos en la cama donde el estaba sentado,mientras el la miraba sorprendido admirandola,Byakuya se acosto,sin dejar de ver a Rukia,que igual lo miraba sonriendole,pero sin dejar de pensar que ese niño era su hermano.

-¿Nii sama? Jaja,eres un bebe.-Rukia sono amable,pero a la vez queria darle confianza,Byakuya se sonrojo,por la mirada de Rukia,mientras una vena salia de su frente.

-Nii-sama? quien es ese? quien eres tu?-Rukia lo miro,y despues miro a Unohana que saco un suspiro,mientras Renji con los brazos cruzados estaba que mataba a Byakuya,al fin y al cabo era un vil mocoso ahora.

Alg en Byakuya,y no sabia que,lo hizo recordarla,cuando la conocio,las mil veces que la salvo,como se llevaban y cuando uno de los dos se lastimaba el otro la cuidaba,ella era su hermana,ella era su orgullo,y para el lo mas importante era su orgullo,osea ella.

Byakuya inconcientemente se acerco a Rukia a unos centimetros,sin dejar de ver sus ojos,y deposito sus manos en los hombros de ella,que lo miraba extrañ bajo la cabeza,y lleno de verguenza hizo esa pregunta-Rukia?-Se ruborizo por lo tonto de su pregunta,ademas por mas que ya recordaba todo y queria actuar como como un adulto,serio,como simempre lo hacia,pero no podia por mas que queria cambiar su actitud.

Rukia miro a Renji,que fruncia el ceño,y los labios con una oleada de celos,Rukia lo miro y solo le dijo *baka* despues miro a que sonreia,como regreso a ver a Byakuya,que la miraba con admiracion,Rukia lo miro y le regreso la sonrisa,deslumbrandolo,despues levanto su mano hacia su cabeza,mirandolo para ver si le permitia seguir,y el parecia no molestarle,asi que le acaricio la cabeza,como lo hacia Kaien con ella cuando hacia algo bien.

Y asi pasarian dos semanas donde teendria que cuidar del pequeño Byakuya.

* * *

 **Bueno este es mi fic,el original es el de inglesy lo cambie un poquito :3**

 **ya se que no he actualizado el de apta para mi belleza,pero estuve en el hospital,el proximo domingo voy a ver si puedo actualizarlo.**

 **estuve en el hospital por lo de la sangre ya sabes :3**

 **gracias por leer,espero actualizar este tambien el domingo**

 **gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir del hospital,Byakuya y Rukia se dirigieron a el 13avo escuadron,rogandole a dios que Ukitake se sintiera bien para poder cuidar un rato de Byakuya.

Al entrar a su oficina,Rukia vio que Kyone y Kutsubaki peleaban,como de costumbre,y Ukitake tomaba su taza de sonrio para sus adentros,su capitan era genial,adoraba a todos,y aunque queria a Kyone y Kutsubaki de vez en cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas,asi que iba a echarle una mano.

Al abrir la puerta que sono,todos voltearon a ver a Rukia,quien les sonrio saludandolos,mientras Ukitake la volteaba a ver y una onda de felicidad al verla se metia en su muy amablemente le regreso la sonrisa,mientras Kyone y Kutsubaki miraban a Byakuya,quien despues de unos segundos les lanzo una mirada assesina,mientras Ukitake apenas y se daba cuenta de su prescencia.

-Ukitake taicho...nii-sama esta...pues...digamos que se hizo un niño y se quedara asi unas dos semanas...esta bien que se quede aqui en lo que veo quien puede cuidarlo?-Dijo Rukia,mientras señalaba a Byakuya con las manos,y el la miraba confundido,pensaba que ELLA lo iba cuidar.

Ukitake sonrio y miro a Byakuya.-Yo lo puedo cuidar un rato,si quieres-ofrecio Ukitake,a lo que Rukia acepto,gracias a dios si se senta bien.

Rukia comenzo a trabajar,mientras Kyone y Kutsubaki la ayudaban,parecia cansada,y Byakuya dudo en ayudarla,pero cuando iba a hacerlo Ukitake se acerco con una caja llena de juguetes,pretendiendo era un niño,pero no era tan infantil paraestar jugando con juguetes,pero aun asi no quiso romper el corazon de el viejo capitan,asi que jugo un rato con vez en cuando se percataba que Rukia los volteaba ver,sonriendo,y luego regresaba a sabia que tanto el como su capitan adoraban a los niños,cuando paso lo de las zanpaktou (vil relleno) ella y su capitan cuidaron de la zanpaktou de el,que eran unos niños.

 **Mas tarde.**

Ya era de noche,y Byakuya y Rukia se dirigieron a la mansion,cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos,hasta que Rukia le hizo una pregunta para sacar la conversacion-te divertiste con Ukitake taicho?-Byakuya la miro,y ella miraba el cielo,asi que contesto con una mentira-Si-Rukia lo miro,y el estaba sonrojado,apenado por su mentira-Ukitake taicho es una buena persona...no crees? Es un buen capitan,amable y...-Rukia paro,no iba decir esa frase,Byakuya la miro,esperando que continuara,pero no lo hizo-Si,como Shiba Kaien-Dijo Byakuya en forma de molestia,solo para molestar a Rukia,y para ver que hacia,el sabia que a ella le habia gustado Kaien asi que quiso ver su actitud.

Oh,no.

Rukia se puso rigida,y paro en seco,su sonrisa se desvanecio y miro a Byakuya,el cual arrepentido le sonrio,a lo cual Rukia no siguio caminando,intentando calmar su tristeza,aun que ya le gustaba alguien mas nunca podria olvidar a Kaien.

el camino a la mansion fue largo y en silencio hasta que llegaron.

Rukia miro a Byakuya que se veia arrepentido y triste,asi que Rukia sonrio y se agacho a la altura de la miro dos segundos,viendo como ella le sonreia.

-Estas molesta?-Pregunto Byakuya sonrojandose por lo idiota que era en ese dia,incapaz de hablar serio y firme.-No,Kaien ya no esta,sabes? Debo superar las cosas-Rukia dijo,y despues continuo-Me ire a tomar una ducha,mañana vendras con migo al escuadron,y luego buscaremos quien te cuida mientras ando trabajando,nii-sam...-Rukia rio a carcajadas sin terminar su frase y luego miro a Byakuya-Ya no seras sama,al fin y al cabo eres un niñito.

Byakuya fruncio el ceño,con su sonrisa sadica,y entrecerrando los ojos.

Rukia le sonrio,y despues volteo a ver su cuarto,que tenia unos conejitos chappy,asi que se acerco a uno tirado en el suelo,que Byakuya le regalo en su cumpleaños y lo deposito en su cama,mientras se dirigia al baño para tomar una ducha.

Byakuya no noto cuando Rukia se meto a bañar,admirando al pequeño maldito conejo le costo miles,y era el ultimo chappy que le faltaba a Rukia de su coleccion,pero todo por ella.

Byakuya entro al baño,sonrojandose mientras Rukia entraba a la tina,sin ropa.

* * *

 **Bueno,yo creo que el proximo lunes subire el capitulo siguiente de apta para mi belleza mientras que el proximo de byakuya el gran niño mañana o no se.**

 **No se cuando tenga tiempo porque el miercoles me operan de la medula para ver si puede producir sangre.**

 **Obvio,recuerden que Hinamori es gay,se droga con aizen y sha :3**

 **Y recuerden que Uki es mio :3**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
